An Earl's Play
by scripturient
Summary: Alois has teased Ciel one too many times. He'll play his game, but on his own terms. Lemon. CielxAlois.


A/N: A little CielxAlois never hurt anyone. Lemon. Apologies in advance if there is any OOC-ness. Review if you'd like, and enjoy!

* * *

Alois blew a pale strand of hair out of his eyes, half-heartedly watching the boy opposite him contemplate his next move. The two Earl's were in the middle of a game of chess; their third game, to be honest; and after the first two rounds of defeat Alois had simply stopped bothering to try and win. Though, to be fair, he hadn't exactly been trying in the first place. Chess wasn't a game he was interested in, so he'd taken to moving his pieces at random in hopes of ending things quicker. Resting his chin on his palm, Alois blinked lazily as the other noble put him in check. Again.

"Checkmate," Ciel announced, leaning back in his chair while raising an eyebrow at the blonde across from him. "Honestly, Trancy, were you even trying?"

Ignoring the question, Alois leaned into the table separating them and whined, "Cieeeel! Chess is boring, let's play a different game."

Ciel made a face, "you're only saying that because you're awful at it."

Alois narrowed his eyes at the blue-haired boy before tsking. "So mean, Ciel. I really wonder why I hang out with you sometimes."

"I wonder that all the time."

The blonde pursed his lips momentarily, annoyed. He leaned back in his chair, stretching out his legs as he sighed. After a moment of silence, a little smirk took over his lips.

Ciel had seen that smirk before. He narrowed his eyes, the blonde was up to something- and just as the thought crossed his mind, Ciel felt something stroking the side of his calf and looked down, startled, before narrowing his eyes once more.

"Alois, get your foot off of me-"

"But why, Ciel?" Alois' smirk widened as he dragged his socked foot farther up the other boy's leg, his boot discarded to the side. Ciel had a moment to ponder how he'd gotten it off without his noticing before tensing as his inner thigh was stroked, dangerously close to his privates.

Ciel felt his face go hot as Alois continued his stroking, "Alois!" he barked.

"Yes?" Alois giggled, moving his foot ever closer to Ciel's most intimate place. "C'mon, Ciel. Don't you want to play?"

A menacing heat took over his body as Ciel glared at the blonde. Alois always teased him like this, always whispering nonesense that made him flush, always touching him as he pleased, always stealing kisses from his lips or nipping at his neck while he worked. They had never gotten very far, but that didn't stop Alois from trying. The Earl of Trancy was a sexual fiend when it came to Ciel, and it was becoming tiring. Why was he always the one to blush? The one to be pinned down and kissed, never the one to begin and dominate the situation-?

Ciel's eyes narrowed in determination as a smirk of his own graced over his lips. He was the Earl of Phantomhive, feared by many and worshipped by others. The Trancy head wished to play? So be it. However, they would play by his rules; and, as with the mansion and those that occupied it, Ciel would be the one to dominate.

Grabbing the slim foot on his lap, Ciel held it flush to his crotch and stared lazily at Alois, his smirk still in place. He felt a sense of satisfaction as he heard the other gasp as his foot was pressed against a growing hardness.

"Ciel-?"

Ciel suddenly tugged hard on Alois' foot, sending him sliding from his chair to the floor with a surprised squeal. Ciel followed immediately after, resting on his elbows as he settled on top of the blonde.

"You want to play with me, Alois?" he whispered innocently. His hips fit comfortably between Alois' thighs, and he gave a soft, experimental thrust, both gasping at the sudden friction. Swallowing hard, Ciel brought his mouth down to the blonde's neck and began to press soft kisses there, accompanied by gentle licks and bites.

Alois tilted his head back as his neck was assaulted with kisses- by Ciel, of all people. He'd expected Ciel to push him away, ignore his advances, call him a pervert- he'd expected anything apart from this. He was surprised, he was confused, he was aroused and he barely had time to think before a sharp bite was delivered to the base of his neck. He gasped before blinking up at Ciel as the boy suddenly got up off of him. Confusion took over as Ciel began walking towards the door.

"Ciel?" he breathed, "what are yo-"

A swift click told him that Ciel had just locked the door. His companion turned back to him and he swallowed at the sultry look in his deep blue eyes. "Alois," Ciel called, leaning back against the door, "do you still want to.. play?"

Alois blinked, wondering what he meant before it dawned on him. He was asking if it was okay to..

"Yes," Alois gasped out. It was enough for Ciel, and he began making his way towards the large bed that occupied a good portion of the room. He stopped at the bed's edge and stared at Alois, who was still watching him from the floor.

"Alois," he sat, "come get on the bed." He swore he saw the blonde shudder before he stood on shaky legs and made his way over.

Ciel's heart pounded as he watched the other walk towards him, his hips unconsciously swaying. He knew he was being bold, that's what he'd intended; but his heart still fluttered nervously against his ribs at what he was doing. He swallowed as Alois stood before him, but before he could climb onto the mattress, Ciel took hold of the hips that had tempted him and pulled Alois onto his lap. Alois gasped as his thighs were split apart and a hand was at the small of the back, gently pressing him against the blue-haired boy's chest. He wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck, then there was a moment of silence as the two Earl's stared at one another. Alois' eyes flicked from Ciel's deep blue orbs to his lips and back. This would be their first real kiss.. the first that wasn't stolen, one that would last more than a few seconds.. and one that was instigated by, not Alois, but Ciel.

Ciel, though he may not openly admit, thought Alois was absolutely stunning. In the small moment that he held the blonde in his lap, he looked over his smooth skin, his pale locks, his eyes that resembled a spring sky and his pink lips that always looked so very soft. Eyes locked on the tempting mouth, Ciel swallowed as he felt his own mouth water. He was feeling a little light-headed, and whether it was from nervousness or arousal he didn't know; nor did he allow himself to care. He had started this, and he didn't intend to back out.

The two Earl's stared at one another a moment longer before Ciel gently grabbed Alois' nape, bringing his head down so their foreheads touched, noses nuzzling briefly. Their lips were close, almost touching, breath mingling in soft, warm puffs. Ciel saw Alois close his eyes and decided to finally bring their lips together in a soft kiss.

The kiss was sweet as Ciel discovered that Alois' lips were indeed as soft as they looked. He pulled the blonde closer as they broke apart and stared at each other with heavy lids. Alois' face broke out into a grin and Ciel couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

Alois smiled so wide his cheeks hurt, but he couldn't help himself. He got such a sudden rush of happiness that he just had to smile. His heart fluttered a moment before Ciel backed up on the bed, carrying him along until they were up by a mound of lush pillows. He felt Ciel give him a gentle push before he found himself on his back, Ciel above him in the position they'd been in on the floor. He felt himself flush as Ciel's hips rested between his thighs once more, biting his lip before Ciel's covered his own. He sighed into the kiss, wrapping one arm lazily around Ciel's shoulder as the other laced through his hair. The kiss was slow and tender, yet Alois felt heat begin to travel into his belly, spreading below his belt. He gave the smallest moan, which was accompanied by a surprised mewl seconds later as Ciel gently grinded his hips at Alois' noise.

The kiss suddenly became deeper, Ciel moving his hands under Alois' shoulders to hold him close as he licked the blonde's lower lip. He'd never kissed with tongue before, but after getting his hands on a few banned erotic novels, Ciel was curious to try. He gently licked the others mouth again before he was allowed access with a sigh. He experimentally touched his tounge to Alois', and gave a sigh of his own as the blonde's tongue moved to wrap with his.

Alois could feel himself becoming aroused at Ciel's kisses. His lips were soft and plump, he wanted to take one between his teeth and gently bite down- so he did. Ciel groaned at the little nip before plunging his tongue back into the blonde's mouth, kissing him deeply. Alois moaned, wanting to feel more, needing to feel more. His breath came out in a whoosh as Ciel dislodged their lips and moved to his neck, once more covering him with fresh kisses and licks. Alois titled his head back to give him more access before becoming impatient. He smirked to himself, then abruptly wrapped his legs around Ciel's hips, pulling them down so that their privates met.

Ciel gasped as his hips met Alois'. He looked up to see the blonde with his eyes closed, breathlessly smiling to himself. He was getting mischevious. Smirking, Ciel grabbed a thigh around his hip and brought it up to his waist so Alois could feel him more intimately. The boy gasped beneath him with wide eyes and his smirk widened. "Is this what you wanted, Alois?"

Before he could respond, Ciel covered Alois' lips with his own in a deep kiss. Alois clung to the body above him, his moans being swallowed as Ciel rocked his hips, rubbing their arousals together. Alois wanted to spread his legs and keep them where they were; he wanted to be on top of and underneath Ciel all at once. Mewling into the kiss, Alois broke away to regain his breath, and hopefully a little sanity.

Ciel watched Alois pant beneath him and found the image quite lovely. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes glazed over with need. Wanting to keep the look on his face, Ciel continued to gently grind himself against the blonde, biting his lip at the friction. Alois' head fell back as he let out a whimper, which made Ciel pause.

"Alois?" he asked, "do you.. like this?"

Dazed, Alois blinked up at the blue-haired boy before nodding slowly.

"Yes," he whispered, though it came out as a low moan. "Yes, Ciel. Touch me, please."

Ciel's eyes darkened at the request. He brought his lips to Alois' once more, enjoying the little moans that escaped his throat. He was feeling hot, a burning in the pit of his stomach as his manhood throbbed between his legs. He'd never been this aroused before and the need to touch Alois and be touched in return was growing with every passing second. Feeling bold, Ciel blindly began working at the buttons of Alois' favoured vest, quickly brushing it open before performing the same task on his white button-up.

Alois blinked as Ciel's lips left his suddenly, then inhaled sharply as cool air hit his chest. He looked down to see his own naked torso, Ciel had undone his shirt without his noticing. He was impressed for a moment before a gasp fell past his lips, his eyes widening as Ciel boldly took a pink nipple into his mouth and sucked. Alois moaned, watching as Ciel licked and sucked the little nub before kissing across his chest to its twin and delivering the same ministrations. He laced his fingers through the others blue hair as he moved along his chest, altering between kissing, licking and nipping gently at his skin. He was so hard, and they weren't even naked yet.

Wanting a taste of Ciel as well, Alois gently pushed at his shoulders, causing the boy to sit up in confusion.

"What are you-?"

"I want to please you, too," Alois whispered, voice sultry. He shrugged of his shirt and tossed it aside before working on Ciel's cravat. Both Earl's were on their knees, facing one another as clothes slowly began to pile on the floor. Ciel claimed Alois' mouth after each garment was shed, though Alois hardly minded. They gently stroked each other as both of their top-halves were revealed, kissing deeply as their hands roamed. After a few moments Alois broke away, smiling mischeviously before lowering his mouth to Ciel's chest and taking a nipple between his lips.

"A-Alois!" Ciel stuttered. He laced his fingers in the blonde locks, shuddering as Alois gave a hard suck. "What are you doing?" he gasped.

Alois hummed around his work, flicking his tongue against the hard nub in his mouth before releasing it as his hair was gently tugged. He looked up at a panting Ciel and smiled, "I told you, I want to please you too."

Alois was about to latch on to the nipple he'd yet to taste as he was suddenly shoved back on the bed with a yelp. Surprised, he blinked up at Ciel who'd crawled between his legs and was beginning to undo his belt.

"That's not how we're playing today, remember?"

Alois opened his mouth to comment but let out a moan instead as Ciel dipped his hand beneath his opened shorts to palm his erection.

Ciel's heart pounded as he gripped Alois in his hand. The blonde was the most erotic sight he'd ever seen, his arousal grew impossibly harder as he watched Alois shudder and moan beneath him. He slipped the tiny shorts off, taking his time to admire Alois' long legs, before throwing them to the abyss. He paused only a moment before taking off Alois' undergarmets- the look the blonde gave him was enough to tell him to get his underwear off, now.

Alois flushed under Ciel's gaze as those deep blue eyes studied his naked form, arching his back and feeling his erection twitch as Ciel licked his lips at the movement. He began to sit up so to help Ciel with his own shorts, but froze as Ciel ducked his head down and took his arousal between his lips.

"Ciel- what are- oh god," Alois moaned, collapsing back on the pillows.

Ciel smiled around the hardness in his mouth, licking slow circles around the head before sucking gently. Alois' moans spurred him on and he took more of the lengh into his mouth, wrapping his hand around what couldn't fit and beginning to pump. He bobbed his head, sucking and stroking with his hand while paying special attention to the sensitive tip, always going back to circling and flicking it with his tongue. Alois deperately wanted to thrust his hips, however didn't want to gag the boy so beautifully pleasuring him, so he clenched his hands into the sheets as his moans became louder and louder.

Ciel let Alois' erection slip out of his mouth with a hollow pop, continuing to jerk the length as he placed little kisses and licks on the creamy thighs before him. He could feel Alois trembling and smirked to himself, knowing he was the cause. Suddenly he sat up, earning a whine from the blonde as his pleasure was taken away, though he was intruiged soon after as Ciel wiggled out of his shorts, taking his undergarments with him. Alois' eyes widened as he looked at Ciel's hardness. His small stature definitely was not cohesive with his privates-

"Alois," Ciel called, flushing. The blonde was staring at his erection far too closely.

Alois bit his lip before pulling Ciel down for a kiss. He went along easily, and their tongues began to battle once more. Ciel grabbed and pinned Alois' wrists to the mattress as he devoured his mouth. Alois moaned, ripping his mouth away as Ciel grinded their hips together, this time without clothes as a barrier. Ciel shuddered at the feel as well, though before he could do it again Alois moaned up at him.

"Ciel.." Alois swallowed, aroused beyond belief, "let me suck you."

Ciel's erection throbbed as the words registered. He was about to remind him who was in charge when Alois pressed his hips up, rubbing them together once more. Ciel moaned, swallowing hard.

"Please," Alois breathed.

"Yes," he said. Ciel rolled off Alois, leaning against a pile of pillows as he spread his legs for the blonde to sit. Alois smiled, pleased that he would be able to taste the delicious-looking hardness between Ciel's thighs. "Suck me."

Alois' erection twitched, a drop of pre-cum surfacing at the demand. He moaned, crawling between Ciel's open thighs before taking his arousal in hand and kissing his way to the tip. Ciel watched, biting his lip as the blonde licked up his shaft. Alois placed a few more kisses to Ciel's hardness before taking it into his mouth. Ciel's head kicked back as he moaned, though he forced it back up moments later so he could watch Alois work. The sight was too beautiful to miss. Alois bobbed his head, sucking and licking the arousal in his mouth before moving to the tip to give it a few extra laps. His hand jerked the base of Ciel's erection, occasionally moving to stroke his sac.

Ciel allowed Alois to pleasure him for a short while, biting his lip and moaning at the blonde's skilled tongue. His erection was impossibly hard by the time he pulled away. Alois looked up at him with confused blue eyes before he was flipped onto his stomach, Ciel laid across his back.

"I'm going to put my tongue in you," Ciel breathed in his ear. Alois shuddered, not believing what he'd just heard. Had Ciel really just said-?

A surprised mewl escaped his lips as something warm and wet slid between his cheeks. He was on his hands and knees, his bottom being spread open for the hot tongue of- he looked over his shoulder- "Ciel!" he moaned.

Ciel lapped languidly between Alois' cheeks a few times before focusing his attention on the small, pink hole. He ran his tongue in circles around it, flicking against it gently before slowly inserting the wet muscle into the tight ring. He was truly thanking those banned novels for coming into his possession.

Alois' hands clenched tightly to the sheets under him. He was so hard his eyes began to water, his bottom raising higher and pushing back onto Ciel's tongue, pleasuring himself with the little muscle. He was moaning so loud, it was a wonder none of the Phantomhive servants had come to see what was going on. And where did Ciel learn all of this, anyway-?

"Ah!" Alois cried out as something long and thin filled his bottom. Alois dropped his head, looking beneath himself and his spread legs to see Ciel's hand pressed intimately against his bottom. His index finger was inside of him.

"Ciel," Alois moaned as the finger gently wiggled inside him.

"You're so.. _tight_," Ciel shuddered. "Are you alright?" he moved his finger again and earned another moan. Curious, he took his middle finger and, as gently as he could, began to press it in as well.

Alois' forehead rested against the mattress as he moaned. There was a pinching sting each time Ciel added another finger, though after a few moments the sensation faded and he simply felt.. full. It was odd to just have Ciel's fingers sit there-

"Oh!" Alois mewled loudly. Ciel blinked at the sound, moving his fingers again and gaining another loud moan. He smiled to himself, he'd found Alois' pleasure point. The blonde panted beneath him as he gently took out his fingers. A whine followed as Alois felt suddenly empty. He felt a weight on his back and knew Ciel was pressing against him, his erection cradled against his bottom.

"Alois," Ciel whispered, "do you want to-" the rest of the question was muffled as Alois turned his head to cover Ciel's mouth in a kiss. He'd asked permission so many times, and it was sweet, but at the moment all Alois wanted was Ciel in him, on him, over him, everywhere.

"Ciel," Alois breathed against his mouth, "I want you inside me."

Ciel growled, surprising himself, but didn't give time to show it as he flipped Alois beneath him once more. Their lips met in a fierce kiss as Alois wrapped his legs around Ciel's waist, Ciel positioning himself to enter the blonde beauty under him. He ran the tip of his erection teasingly against the puckered hole, making Alois whine. He smirked, placing another quick kiss on those pink lips before slowly easing himself in.

"Ah!" Alois gasped.

Ciel stopped immediately, "are you alright?"

Alois laughed softly, nipping at Ciel's chin. "Yes," he breathed. "Just a little shocking," he gazed up at Ciel with sleepy, lustful eyes. "Take me."

Ciel's erection throbbed and he bit his lip, trying to ease into Alois as gently as possible. When he was fully sheathed, both Earl's had to stop to catch their breath. "So tight," Ciel shuddered.

Alois smirked, purposfully clenching his inner walls around Ciel's erection with a moan. Ciel titled his head back with a gasp before looking down at Alois with a playful smirk of his own. "Cheeky."

Alois giggled, however playfulness was soon forgotten as Ciel began a steady pace of his hips. He altered between thrusting and grinding against the blonde beneath him, both moaning at the sensations. Alois moved his legs higher on Ciel's waist and moaned loudly as he hit a spot that sent pleasure jolting through him. Ciel took Alois' mouth in a kiss as he continuously hit the same spot, making the blonde mewl and moan with every thrust. His pace becoming faster, Ciel sat up and took Alois' hips in hand, using them to lever the blonde as he continued to thrust into him. Alois' head and shoulders were the only things touching the mattress as he arched into Ciel's thrusts, trying to move his hips along with him.

Ciel moaned, loving the feel of Alois beneath him. He let go of the slender hips to run his hands along the pale torso, gently rubbing the hardened nipples. Alois' moans were endless as he attempted to thrust against Ciel again and again, to no avail. Extremely aroused, Alois pulled himself into Ciel's lap, startling the other onto his back. Alois quickly readjusted himself so he was straddling Ciel's hips and sat on him hard.

"I need to ride you," Alois moaned before setting a hard, fast pace.

Ciel moaned, clutching Alois' thighs as the blonde bounced on his erection. He lifted his hips, thrusting into Alois even as he rocked against him. The mattress was protesting loudly beneath them, the headboard knocking the wall as they moved together. The sounds of moans and pants filled the room, along with Alois' sharp mewls every time Ciel hit his prostate.

Alois was moving at a rapid pace, moaning endlessly. Ciel was so deep inside him, he was so hard, he couldn't take it.

"Ciel, please," he cried, not sure what he was begging more.

Ciel flipped Alois onto his back once more, pounding into him. He was sweating- they were both sweating- and getting closer to orgasm. Alois mewled and squirmed beneath him as Ciel's hips slapped against his bottom. His arms snaked around Ciel's neck, bringing them together for a kiss before Alois threw his head back.

"Ciel, _god_, I'm going to come!"

Ciel thrusted hard and deep, keeping himself positioned against Alois' most pleasurable spot, grabbing and stroking Alois' erection before closing his eyes tight as he felt himself so close to coming.

"Ciel- p-please.." Alois cried, "let me.. see your eyes when you come!"

Alois tightened around him abruptly, moaning loudly in satisfaction as he came. Ciel's eyes snapped open, watching as the blonde emptied himself on his own chest and belly. Those sky blue eyes remained on his as he thrusted a few times more, not able to handle the tight hold around his erection and came inside of Alois. He shuddered, both sets of eyes not moving from each other as they came down from their high.

Ciel fell next to Alois, who immediately moved to cuddle into his neck. Ciel didn't object; he moved an arm around to pull the blonde closer as they caught their breath. Neither moved for some time, until Alois wiggled and made a noise of discomfort.

Ciel opened an eye. He was already half-asleep. When there was no more movement, he made to close it when Alois emitted another sound.  
"What is it?" he sighed.

"You came inside of me," Alois said bluntly. "It's coming out."

"O-oh," Ciel flushed. How could he be embarassed after what they'd just done? "Sorry."

"It's okay," Alois smiled, "it felt good. But, you're going to have to help me bathe."

Alois sat up, getting out of bed slowly so not to upset any of his recently used muscles. Ciel blinked at his bare behind before sighing. He supposed a bath would be good now, anyway-

"Oh, and Ciel?" Alois was leaning in the doorway to the bathroom connected to Ciel's chamber. Ciel looked up from where he'd been collecting their clothes, "yes?"

"Next time, _I'm_ coming inside _you_."

Alois' giggle echoed through the bathroom at Ciel's red face.


End file.
